


Too Far

by Glacecakes



Series: Tybip Tidbits [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Body Horror, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, bill looking out for his clone bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacecakes/pseuds/Glacecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyronica and the other henchmaniacs have not been the nicest to Tyrone under the radar. But when they nearly kill him, the past few weeks come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> So me and ayoecho (who has the best au/crack ship in the triple dip au and tybip) have been talking about how if Bill and Ty were still a thing in Weirdmageddon, the henchmaniacs were not the nicest, like at all. He was their little stress toy. There's an angstier version on her blog, but it's shorter and basically the same for the first half. Anyway enjoy!

Honestly, she should’ve noticed something was wrong when Tyrone passed out.

Granted, Pyronica didn’t know much about humans, or rather, paper humans, but in hindsight, she should’ve stopped once the little weasel that ruined Bill stopped moving.

In her defense, he had it coming! That pest of a human turned the once crazy and fun Bill Cipher into a domestic snooze whenever the boy decided to show his face to Pyronica and the other henchmaniacs. It was only fair that they got their craving of destructive violence by taking it out on Tyrone.

The day hadn’t been one of note; the same as any other. Bill went out, they grabbed Tyrone, burned and beat him up a bit, no big deal! Except usually he doesn’t pass out this early. Were they being too harsh?

Probably not.

Should they have stopped when Tyrone collapsed?

Yea, probably.

Should they not have strung him up and electrocuted him while he was unconscious?

Most definitely.

After that endeavor, 8-Ball placed the clone in the massive bed that he and Bill shared, and the rest crossed their fingers and hoped for the best. Hoped that Tyrone would wake up before Bill got-

“I’M BAAAAAAAACK!”

Shit.

Pyronica scrambled to upright herself before smiling sweetly. “Bill! How was your day? Did you crush more rebellions?” The upturn of his eye was an affirmative.

“Pretty successfully, too! Say, is Ty around?” Bill responded, shifting into his ‘Bipper’ form. It was awful; why did Bill want to condemn himself to a human body?

“No, he… uh… wasn’t feeling well. So he went to bed!” Pyronica scrambled, hoping her excuse would keep Bill off of her back. Bill slowly raised an eyebrow, before grinning.

“Well! I guess I’ll go check up on him!” He turned and went out of the room, humming as he went. Pyronica let out a sigh of relief. _Oh thank god._

-

“Pitt!! I’m back!” Bill called, stepping into the shared bedroom. “Pitt?” Tyrone didn’t respond. He lay still on the sheets, face pale and eyes hollowed.

“Pyronica wasn’t kidding, he looks sick…” Bill muttered, lightly shaking his boyfriend. “Ty, wake up.”

No response.

“Ty?” He pushed again, slightly harder this time. “C’mon, Pitt, stop it. You’re scaring me…”

Nothing.

“Ty, what’s going on? Are you hurt?” Bill slowly began to panic, feeling Ty’s forehead to find no fever present. “Tyrone!”

The boy made no movement other than a slight turn due to Bill’s excessive shaking of his body. And that was when Bill saw the large, painful-looking burn on the side of his neck.

Quickly, Bill removed the blankets from the bed and gasped. Ty was a _mess_.

Large bruises, burns, and lacerations marred his whole body, and his limbs were slightly malformed due to earlier melting. Blood and dirt smeared his shirt, which was slightly torn. He had large red welts on his wrists and ankles, a definite sign that someone, or something, had chained him up. This was no accident. This was on purpose.

“Who… who did this to you?” Bill breathed, feeling the beginnings of tears in his eyes. “Tyrone, answer me!”

After a long moment, Tyrone’s eyes fluttered and he shifted slightly, moaning in pain. Bill let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, tears slipping down his face. “Oh thank god.” He sighed, leaning down and pulling the boy into a tight hug.

With weak cry of pain, Tyrone’s eyes opened a bit, slowly focusing on the face in front of him. “Bill…?” He muttered, voice weak and ragged.

Bill nearly sobbed at the sound. “Oh, Ty…” he murmured, carefully helping the boy sit up. “What happened?”

Tyrone groaned weakly, letting Bill manhandle him until he was sitting up with his back against the headboard. “I don’ remember, I passed out partway through…”

Bill’s slitted eyes narrowed. “Partway through what?”

Tyrone paled, shifting his eyes to look anywhere but Bill. “Um, nothing! Nothing at all, heh heh…”

Bill sighed. “Look at me, Ty. You look awful.” Tyrone blinked and gazed up at him.

“It’s obvious someone did this to you. All you gotta do is tell me who did it. I’m not mad, your safety is more important.”

“But…”

“But nothing, babe. You mean so much more to me than anyone else, and I mean it.”

Tyrone looked away, blushing slightly. “You were just so stressed, I didn’t want to put any more pressure on you…”

Bill sighed, gently cupping his boyfriend’s face in his hands. “Who. Did. It.”

Tyrone squirmed before finally whispering, “Pyronica… and the others. They’ve been doing this ever since I got here…”

Bill’s gaze hardened briefly, thoughts flashing with murderous intent, but quickly softened. “Ok. Thank you for telling me, sweetie.” He placed a gentle kiss on Tyrone’s cheek. “Let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll talk to them, ok?”

Tyrone paled. “N-no, don’t talk to them! I’m ok, really…”

Bill growled. “Ty it’s a miracle you’re still alive. I’m not going to sit and let this go by.” Tyrone flushed bright red, before slowly nodding.

“First, go back to sleep. You need to rest before I do anything. When you wake up everything will be ok, I promise.” Bill gently pet the clone’s hair, causing him to relax. “No bad dreams today, hm?”

Tyrone giggled. “I’d hope not.” He yawned. “Thanks for taking care of me, Bill…” he murmured, already drifting off.

“Go to sleep, babe.” Bill cooed, kissing his forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Love you….”

“Love you too, Ty.”

With that, Tyrone fell into a deep sleep, filled with the sweetest and most soothing dreams Bill could create. But once that was done, his face contorted to that of anger and he reverted back to his triangle shape.

No way was he letting those _monsters_ off easy. Besides, Bill kind of missed the Mystery Shack.

It was time to end Weirdmaggedon.  


End file.
